Quidditch, my mortal enemy, yet my best friend
by xxpiratexx
Summary: LJ!  Recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  ENJOY!  Read and review.  Either a twoshot or a threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Quidditch

Honestly, if anyone knew anything about me, they would know that the words "Lily Evans" and "Quidditch" do not mix. I'm ready to change that. And I have a few reasons why:

Reason number 1: James Potter likes Quidditch.

Reason number 2: I'm madly in love with James Potter

Reason number 3: I think he's madly in love with me.

Reason number 4: I want to find out if he is or not.

Reason number 5: Tryouts are next Friday.

Reason number 6: My friends have been trying to get me to play Quidditch since Third Year.

Reason number 7: I can use that as an excuse because I don't want to tell my friends about my madly-in-love ness.

Reason number 8: James Potter is Captain.

That concludes my lovely eight reasons why I want to play Quidditch. Now, all I have to do is learn how to fly a broom.

What position I want to play: DEFINITELY Beater.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My friend, Ella, an amazing Quidditch player, has agreed to help me learn how to fly. Unfortunately, she came down with a cold. She's the only girl I know of that's good at Quidditch. My next option: ask the captain.

How should I go about doing this? Just casually…ask during breakfast…or wait for the moment? I shall ponder this situation while wasting another day that I could be learning the sport.

I have come to a solution. I shall knock at James Potter's door and ask him, straight out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I knocked at James Potter's door, waiting for him to answer.

"Come in!" he said lazily. Why am I madly in love with him again? Oh, well…moving on.

"Oh, it's you, Lily." He said, as I walked into the room.

"Yeah. It is. Listen, I was wondering…if you could…_assist_ me in learning how to fly a broom?"

James grinned. "Now why would you want to do that?"

I panicked. I decided to lie. "Well, my friend, Ella, wanted to try out…she thinks she'll be the only girl trying out, so she wanted me to try out with her…and I bloody can't well do that if I can't fly I broom!"

James' grin disappeared from his face. "You want to master flying by next Friday?"

"Yes." I said pointedly. "If you can't teach me, I'll just go ask Sirius."

I could see a fleeting look of jealousy on his face. That made me happy. "No, no…that's not the problem. It's just…I don't have much time…unless we get up very early in the morning."

I liked how he said "we". I smiled. "OK. That sounds good."

His grin was back, and, feeling dignified, I flounced out of the room.

This is a twoshot. In the next chapter, I'll explain all about how Lily is about flying…and how James is about teaching her…and whether James shares her "madly-in-love" feelings or not. If I like it enough, I might make it a threeshot. MIGHT! 

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

I am annoyed today. Despite my madly-in-love mess, I still think that waking up at three in the bloody morning is kind of overboard for _Quidditch!_ I mean, I don't like the sport! I'm only doing it for James…but I'm awake anyways, and I'm at James' door. I knock three times. He doesn't answer… so what else do I do? I barge in the door. And find him sleeping. Right now, I'm really pissed at him. He makes _me_ wake up at three so he can teach me, and then he's still sleeping while I'm awake?? I decided against splashing freezing water on him… so I just shook him awake.

"Huh… um… Lily?" he asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Yes, James. It's me, _Lily._ Remember?? Quidditch lesson? Three in the morning?"

"Oh…right…well, Evans… um… just go down to the …one place where…. You get your broom…I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed."

"Man, James… you're really out of it today… you can't even remember where you get your broom from! Well… anyways, I don't have a broom to use. Ella's is in for repair right now."

"Oh… erm…. Well then I guess you can use mine… or Sirius's for that matter."

"Yeah… I don't much like the idea of using _Sirius's _broom. What about this: I use yours and you use Sirius's?"

"OK, whatever. Just go get a broom and wait for me on the field."

"Fine." I huffed as I made my dramatic exit. But all was ruined; I tripped over a bloody lump of Sirius's clothes. "Do you people ever clean up?"

James grinned. "Only when Remus makes us."

"I'm not surprised." I said, and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So now, I'm waiting for James bloody Potter on this bloody Quidditch field in this bloody freezing cold!!!! I swear, James is _dead_ if and when he gets over here.

"Hi, Lily."

Speak of the devil. "James Potter! You've kept me waiting here for over half an hour in this bloody freezing cold!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now… just one question… have you ever flied a broom before?"

"Yes. Just once. And I fell all the way down…I was in the hospital wing for a week."

James winced. "Well, I guess we better get started then."

"Yeah… I guess we better."

"OK, Miss Evans. Shall we?"

I think he wanted me to get on the broom. "No. Way." I said.

Then, we spent five minutes while James was trying to persuade me to get on the broom.

"Fine." James said. "Will you… say… let me ride with you… and help you if it's disastrous."

I considered it. "If you promise I won't fall… then… yeah."

"Good."

I got on the broom. And then I closed my eyes. We started flying… somehow. I don't even know how.

"Lily! You need to open your eyes!" James shouted.

"I'm scared of heights!" I replied.

"Well, then… I've got an idea. There's no point in me teaching you to fly if you won't open your eyes… so how about this? We can skip the rest of today's lesson…and by tomorrow's, you should be able to fly on a broom… with your eyes open. Then, we don't have to waste the week learning how to fly. Instead, you can learn how to be a…"

"beater." I confirmed.

He started laughing. Really, really loud. I couldn't take it any more. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Evans, you'd be murdered by the time practice is over if you tried out for beater… maybe you should try being keeper instead."

"All right. Fine. Keeper, then."

"OK. Now… remember… learn how to fly with your eyes _open_ by tomorrow… or no lesson."

And he left. I had to learn how to fly by tomorrow… or else no more alone time with James… I decided. I was going to ask Sirius. Right now. At four in the morning.

I went back inside, this time armed with a bucket of cold water. I dumped it over Sirius. He screamed so loud… but Remus, Peter, and now James all stayed asleep.

"What do you want, Evans?"

"I want you to teach me how to fly. On a broom."

"Why?"

"No questions. Just teach me. Yes or no?"

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"If you teach me before 7 o'clock, 20 galleons."

"Um… I'll take it." Sirius said. And I could tell he was broke.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Sirius donned some clothes more appropriate for the cold weather and he followed me outside.

"Who's broom are you going to be using?" he asked me.

"Oh, James's" I said, almost matter-of-factly. "He won't mind."

"Ok…." Sirius said.

The battle began.

"Get on the broom."

"No."

"Just do it!"

"No."

It continued like that for about ten minutes, and then I finally agreed.

"Ok.. good. Now.. this is the way you sit on it." Sirius showed me.

And he taught me how to make it fly.

By seven, I had mastered the art of flying with my eyes open, and Sirius had some money in his pockets.

I couldn't wait to show James what I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I've decided that I'm going to finally update to letters, life, love, and laughs today… but for now… it's the third chapter of Quidditch, my mortal enemy, yet my best friend…. I think it'll be more than a threeshot!!

Today, I'm not annoyed, nor even mildly irritated. James showed up five minutes early… (Of course, I showed up ten minutes early so that I could make sure to catch him there if he happened to show up early) so we were able to start early. He started by asking me to show him what I had learned. Of course, I just loved making him jealous, so when he asked me:

"Did you learn how to fly properly?"

I responded with a devilish smile. "Actually, yes. Sirius is not a bad teacher if you pay him enough." I saw the fleeting look of jealousy on his face before it disappeared.

"Well…then…" he said awkwardly.

"You said you were going to teach me how to be keeper" I pointed out.

"Oh…yes." He said, and launched into a conversation about what I had to do. Then, he wanted me to try "keeping" as he tried to get the quaffle in. I managed to block four out of the five. I was actually quite pleased with myself.

"Lily…" he began. "For the actual Quidditch tryouts, I'm going to make all the keepers try doing best out of five. If you manage to get five out of five… I think you might have a spot on the team."

"Thanks." I said.

And we kept practicing. He kept trying to get the quaffle in… and a few times I even had only 3 out of five blocked…but finally, I made it. In the final five minutes, I was able to block all five. We were both exhausted by that time, however, and as soon as we got off of our brooms (well, actually, me off James' broom, and him off of Sirius') we sat on the ground. James went in to the kitchen and got each of us a plate of eggs and bacon. We both dug in heartily.

"Again, James. Thanks for teaching me…and I was wondering…if I wanted to get a broom… which one do you think would be best?"

"I'd say…probably… a Comet should do the trick. A comet 260."

"All right then. I suppose I'll pick one out the next Hogsmeade trip. Oh… by the way…Ella said she was feeling better now…and seeing as today's Thursday… tomorrow being Quidditch tryouts, she said she'd be able to make it."

"Oh… really?" James said. "And what position will she be trying out for?"

"Beater." I said.

"Good…good." He mused. "We need a good beater…Slytherin won't beat us this year."

"Well, anyways, James. Thanks. For helping me." I said, polishing off my plate of bacon and eggs.

"No problem." He said.

And I couldn't control my impulse. I leaned in to kiss him… and it seemed as if he was doing the same thing. It felt wonderful! I felt like fireworks were going off in my head. Finally, I got the nerve to kiss James Potter, the love of my life. James Potter, the person I'm madly in love with… James.

We put the brooms away, and then, arm in arm, we walked back to the castle. The students were probably having breakfast about now, so we went to join them. I couldn't wait to tell Ella the good news.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Would you come with me to Hogsmeade to pick out my broom?"

"Are you asking me out to Hogsmeade?"

"Actually…yes." I said. And he smiled.

The fourth chapter will be the last one!! So… actually, this is not a threeshot. Well, anyways, just keep reviewing! Press the little purple button! You KNOW you want to!!


End file.
